


Making It Happen

by RainAmbrosius



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Other, si!tsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainAmbrosius/pseuds/RainAmbrosius
Summary: Being reborn sucks, but age won't stop this protagonist from throwing some big stones in the pond. There are deadlines to be met to avert total destruction, and procrastinating isn't an option. Plus being Tsuna can't be that bad, right?





	Making It Happen

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written anything. I made this a standalone one shot for now because I can't trust myself to write consistently. I would hate to leave anyone high and dry. I might make more later but no promises.

Life ended abruptly, and luckily, painlessly. Unfortunately, life also starts abruptly and hurts a hell of a lot more. My first sensation as I came back into consciousness was an unbelievable force of pressure bearing down on me. I couldn’t breath and then suddenly everything cleared away. I came back into the world wet, cold, and crying just like any newborn. It was a terrible experience. One I could have been happy to never have.  


But here I was, and suddenly I was being held close to the person I came to know as my new mother. And through the weird and unintelligible language that I did not know, I was able to get two pieces of vital information. I was born a boy, and my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi.  


As grateful as I am for a second chance at life, it was almost like being in a fever dream. I didn’t want to believe I was in a fictional anime world but I would be foolish not to consider it possible and be prepared. At least as much as a previous civilian nobody could be prepared stuck in the growing body of a child. Many thoughts and theories passed in my mind about how this could have happened. I could be in a coma. Or reincarnation went wrong with my soul.  


Life as a baby could have been worse though. At least Nana was proving to be a pretty attentive first time mom. Iemitsu left like 2 months after I was born. Honestly, he stayed longer than I expected so good on him for setting an amazing record. Unfortunately, that was also the longest period of time he ever stuck around at all. His next trips home throughout my baby life were limited to 1-2 weeks at the most. The frequency of which dropped from 5 times my first year to only 2 times in my second and none until I was five.  


But I wasn’t busy doing nothing in his absence. With my foreknowledge and actually having been dead and brought back already, I could tell I had limited access to my flames. Limited because they were fickle to light and harder to keep lit at all. I needed to get a healthy handle on them and avoid letting anybody know I could use flames. They reacted violently as a fear response, as I learned one day when I tripped down the stairs. I refused to have my flames sealed. But knowing and doing were very different beasts. I didn’t want to become a mafia boss either though.  


That reminds me, the Arcobaleno curse could still be active right now. I could try to get that lifted while I’m running in the background. Byakuran was a threat to the world because he could access the Arcobaleno and kill them. But he never dared take on the Vindice directly. Making the Vindice early protectors of the Arcobaleno curse could way lay any possible plans to destroy this world I find myself in.  


Kawahira is supposed to be planted somewhere in Japan. Most likely in Namimori somewhere; I should stake out any ramen shops. Finding Kawahira would be my next priority then. Right after I survive a possible sealing visit from dear old grandpa and dad. If I can avoid doing anything stupid then I should be good.  


Just then I heard the front door bust open and a loud “I’m home!” booming from downstairs. Dad was here.  


It could have gone worse, so much worse, but I survived being thrown in the air by Iemitsu like a rag doll. I swear my head nearly hit the ceiling. “Tuna fish!!!” And I made a good impression on the ninth, “Call me Nono”. The week passed dreadfully slow and it was hard to relax knowing who exactly was in the house. Worst week in my short pitiful history as Tsuna, maybe, but I made it through without incident. Waving them off at the airport was the best thing ever. I could finally relax. Congratulations were in order.  


And after a week of what I like to call recovery mode, it was time to start searching for Kawahira. I had a few weeks before school started to really give it a go. It wasn’t weird for little kids to go off on their own to nearby spots in Japan. I just had to make it back from the ‘park’ by my early curfew so that mom would be none the wiser.  


I even drew out a diagram with the three things needed to replace the current Arcobaleno curse. I carried it and a small bento in my kid sized backpack as I began searching for a ramen shop with the best ramen available in all of Namimori. Kawahira was old as dirt so he probably was picky about good ramen. I made an actual survey and asked people because yelp wasn’t a thing yet. Besides if you make things look like a kids project like I was it was easier to keep asking a large group without drawing attention.  


I didn’t have a lot of time so efficiency was of the essence. I did two days of hardcore survey taking before I went to my first shop. Asking if anyone knew Uncle Kawahira was awkward. I had to make up a dumb story about my mom being his sister and them being estranged. Me being a good kid wanted to find him so they could make up. Awkward, yes. Effective? Also yes.  


The first two shops were a total bust. But the third, I didn’t even make it through the door. “Strange, I don’t recall having a sister.”  


Blocking my path was the very person I was looking for. He did not look impressed by any means. I felt a shiver crawl up my spine and froze up from the cold gaze I was being subjected to. “Tell me, who sent you.”  


‘Shit’ was my first coherent thought. There was no doubt in my mind that he would kill me on a whim. But I had just one thing I needed to talk to about and dammit my tiny five year old body did not trek all over town just to fail so close to end game. “I came looking on my own. I have info from a different world about an alternative to the current Arcobaleno curse.” That sounded so lame coming from my tiny five-year old self but it did catch his attention.  


His dark aura lessened as he searched my eyes for lies. Finding none he let out an annoyed sigh and the world around us came back into focus. I hadn’t even been aware of it, as my attention was solely focused on the silver haired being in front of me. “Come along then, I have questions.” He said, turning and leading me to an antiques shop next to the ramen shop.  


I may not be very observant but I was sure that the antique store wasn’t there before Kawahira showed up. Going inside and through a door at the back, I found myself seated at a low table and a cup of tea suddenly placed in front of me. It was so domestic but I wasn’t about to complain. As soon as I was seated I pulled open my backpack and took out the diagram I made and had been carrying with me since I started my search.  


“Details aren’t my forte but I do know the important stuff.” I slid the paper over to Kawahira, who took it with a quirked eyebrow. “You need a container, lots of flames, and night flames to make this happen.” I gave myself a pat on the back for not stuttering in fear.  


“And you believe this will work?” The unimpressed flat look I received was not encouraging. I needed to sell this shit like the salesperson I never was. “Humph. I know it’ll work. It’s been done before.” I crossed my arms and returned his look with a haughty one of my own.  


The stare down lasted longer than I could handle, but just as I was about to give in Kawahira surprised me, “Heh, I have to admit it is an idea worth investigating.” He leaned in with what could have been a disarming smile, “You mentioned you were from a different world before. I would like to hear more.” His smile made me want to cry.  


-  


“I see. So our world is fictional in yours, and you really don’t know how you came to be here.” He pushed aside his now empty bowl of ramen. Sometime during our discussion he had ordered us both some lunch. I was still halfway into my own bowl. Mostly because I was doing most of the talking the whole time, “Yup. And it really is a clusterfuck” I took another slurp of noodles.  


“Language, you’re five.”He took a sip of tea. “ I’m not five! I’m an adult!” I sputtered indignantly. “ You look five, you act five, you are five.” He chided right back with a small smirk. “I’ll have you know I’ve adulted many times in that lifetime and this one!” “Oh is that what you call it?” Queue another epic stare down.  


Kawahira may be old as the dirt I stand on, but let it not be said he doesn’t have some sense of humor.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this took a humorous turn but it felt right. I've noticed kawahira is often depicted standoffish or rather more bad then good So I wanted to take this a different route. Rereading his actions and words, I actually think that while he's capable of great cruelty (Ex: arcobaleno curse) it's also not something he takes pleasure in. Plus he's quite mischievous in ways that aren't mean spirited. Making Ipin worry about giving him soggy noodles when he doesn't actually care is first thing that comes to mind. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
